A l'aide Kakashi, Sasuke est dans la merde
by tetelle
Summary: Suite de A l'aide sasuke en détresse. Ou comment gagner le coeur de son blond. un sasunaru bien sure.


_Comme certains demandaient une suite à _A l'aide, un Sasuke en détresse _alors la voilà. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise._

_Merci encore encore à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, ça m'a fait vachement plaisir sachant que c'était mon 1er sasunaru._

_Encore une chose, les perso m'appartiennent pas . Sinon pour les inconditionnels désolé mais il n'y aura pas de lemon, m'en sens pas encore capable._

_PS : pas être obligé d'avoir lu la 1ere fic pour comprendre mais c'est quand même mieux._

A l'aide Kakashi, Sasuke est dans la merde !

Déjà 2 semaines que Sasuke et Naruto sortaient ensemble pour tout le monde sauf pour le principal acteur j'ai nommé le soleil de se pauvre Sasuke. Naruto dans sa grande naïveté ne comprenait pas pourquoi notre grand ténébreux ne voulait pas le lâcher alors que les furies s'étaient calmé. Quand je vous dis qu'il est naïf c'est qu'il l'est vraiment. Alors Sasuke, devant l'incompréhension de notre chère tête blonde, fit la chose la plus insensé pour un Uchiwa, il décida de demander de l'aide. Ayant prit cette sage décision il se décida à passer à l'action.

Attablés à une table, notre grand brun discutait avec un autre homme connu pour être le fauve de Konoa, j'ai nommé Gros sourcils.

Bon, je n'irais pas par 4 chemins, j'aimerais que tu me dises comment tu as avoué tes sentiments à Sakura ? (je sais c'est bizarre, mais je vous es dis qu'il était vraiment désespéré)

Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? C'est pas pour me prendre ma fleur de cerisier au moins

Ne t'inquiète pas, tu devrais savoir que je suis pas de ce bord.

Oh, désolé. Alors pourquoi ? T'es pas sensé sortir avec Naruto ? Je te préviens que si c'est pour lui faire du mal je te montre ce qu'est capable de faire la force de la jeunesse.

Tu comprends vraiment rien Lee, **je souhaiterai avouer mes sentiments à Naruto**. C'est bon tu as compris ?

Ne t'inquiète pas, le fauve jade de Konoa vient toujours en aide aux amoureux transis.

Si tu pouvais ne pas prévenir tout le village tu seras sympa.

Après une longue discussion, où ils préparèrent plusieurs plans, il fut convenu que Sasuke passerai à l'action dans la soirée.

Alors pour mieux l'appâter Sasuke invita notre blond au restaurant (non pas Ichiraku, trop de monde qui peuvent entendre), enfin le traîna au restau serai plus exacte, c'est qu'il tiens à ces nouilles le baka blond et encore plus quand c'est proposé si gentiment par Iruka sensei. Voilà donc nos 2 tourtereaux devant une table pour 2 dans un des restaus les plus chics (ben oui Sasuke est du genre plutôt richard). Après avoir fait boire plusieurs verres de sakés à Naruto Sasuke était enfin prêt à lui avouer ses sentiments (ben ouai, si Naruto est bourré, il a tendance à laisser sa timidité au vestiaire).

Naruto j'aimerai te dire quelque chose d'important mais c'est assez dur.

Tu peux me le dire, je te promets que je dirais rien.

Ca fait maintenant 2 semaines que je veux t'avouer que je t'ai…

Salut la compagnie, alors vous aussi vous êtes là. Au fait encore merci du coup de pouce Sasuke.

Et voilà, maintenant Naruto parlait avec cet idiot de Kiba et Sasuke à part, se demandait s'il aurait pas mieux valu le tuer tout compte fait. Et un plan qui tombe à l'eau. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas notre beau ténébreux à plus d'une corde à son arc, et foi d'Uchiwa il l'aura son soleil, même s'il doit tuer tous les gêneurs et Dieu sait qu'il y en a.

Le lendemain Sasuke invita Naruto à un entraînement en forêt, offre qu'il accepta immédiatement. Maintenant notre brun voulait utiliser la technique très convoitée par les filles des mains baladeuses. Même s'il ne se faisait pas trop d'espoirs en se qui concerne la perspicacité de Naruto, il voulait quand même tenter sa chance, et surtout avouons le, en profiter un max, et oui désolé de casser un mythe mais comme certains ont déjà pu le constater Sasuke était très loin d'être coincé. Donc pendant plus de 2 heures notre brun en profitait un max pendant que notre pauvre blond lui pensait que ce n'était pas fait exprès, et oui il est vraiment désespérant. Après une attaque particulièrement difficile Sasuke parvint enfin à se retrouver au dessus de son blond et quand après un petit moment d'hésitation il ce baissa et quand leur lèvres se retrouvèrent à même pas 2 centimètres l'une de l'autre quelqu'un arriva. Les 2 garçons plus que gênés se séparèrent en quatrième vitesse et rougirent fortement. Encore un plan qui tombe à l'eau ! Le gêneur qui n'était autre que leur sensei décida de faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu, histoire de les charrier, mais un peu plus tard, là il y avait plus urgent, une mission pour lui et Kakashi.

Désolé Naruto mais l'Hokage a bien préciser qu'il ne fallait que 2 ninjas et je crois qu'il y a Jiraya-sama qui te cherche.

Bon puisque c'est comme ça je me casse, vais aller chercher cet ermite pervers et lui soutirer quelques techniques. A plus sasu (et oui c'est l'habitude de jouer la comédie, enfin laissons le croire ce qu'il veut).

Une fois partie, Sasuke se retourna vers son sensei pour lui dire sa façon de penser, mais quand il vie le sourire plus qu'inquiétant pour la pudeur ce pauvre sasu, il décida qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire, c'est qu'il est intelligent notre petit brun.

J'ai tout vu, mais t'inquiète pas je dirais rien à Iruka.

Hun…

Ne pense pas ça, si tu savais comme il peut être dangereux quand il est en mode mère poule, je te promets que tu sourirais beaucoup moins.

Sans vous, j'y serai arrivé.

Alors ce que j'ai entendu est vrai, bonne chance parce que t'es pas sortie de l'auberge.

Bon on y va ?

Et sur ces paroles plus que sympathiques, nos 2 héros partirent pour leur mission qui devait durer 2 jours au maximum.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que quelqu'un d'autre avait tout vu et tout entendu et prenait en ce moment même des notes, le sourire radieux et le regard des plus pervers. Une nouvelle collection de livres pour adultes venait de naître. Il pensa même aller remercier les 2 futurs héros de son feuilleton avant de se dire que non, finalement il valait mieux pas. Vous l'aurez compris, après avoir vu tout ça, Naruto se fit charrier 2 jours de suite par des allusions plus que douteuses dont il ne comprenait pas la moitié mais qui le faisait rougir l'autre moitié des fois. Et oui en plus d'être pervers, Jiraya était aussi quelqu'un de sadique.

2 jours après notre équipe de sharingans revint à Konoa, la mission accomplie avec succès. Alors que Sasuke réfléchissait à un nouveau plan, complètement ailleurs, Kakashi lui mit un petit objet rectangulaire dans les mains.

Si tu veux un conseil, li ça, je suis sure qu'après tu arriveras à lui avouer tes sentiments.

Merci, mais si c'est un de vos bouquin pervers, ah oui, le paradis du batifolage et bien vous pouvez le garder.

Tu te trompe ce n'est pas ça. Sur ce, je vais rendre les parchemins à l'Hokage.

Après qu'il soit partie, Sasuke, prenant son courage à 2 mains décida de regarder le livre entre ces mains qui s'avéra être une nouvelle collection, mais pas n'importe quoi, non c'était une version yaoi du paradis du batifolage avec en 1ere page une image d'un blond poursuivit par un brun qui lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Après être passé par toutes les couleurs allant du blanc au rouge brique quand il commença à feuilleter le livre, il décida que, comme n'ayant plus de plan potable, il testera celle de son sensei. Après une bonne heure de recherche Sasuke retrouva son blond chez lui, en train de regarder la télé. Prenant son courage à 2 mains, et fermant au préalable la porte d'entrée à clé, Sasuke se lança enfin.

Naruto, viens j'ai trouvé un bouquin ça te dit de le lire avec moi

C'est quoi

J'en sais rien, viens on va le lire dans ta chambre, on sera plus à l'aise

Ok.

Ce qui se passa ensuite est un secret entre eux et les 2 pervers qui se rinçaient bien l'œil, l'un un carnet à la main et l'autre commentant leurs prouesses techniques. Le lendemain Naruto et Sasuke se réveillèrent heureux, s'étant enfin trouvé.

Dis sasu tu trouve pas que les persos de l'histoire nous ressemblent vachement ?

Face à cette évidence, nos 2 tourtereaux promirent mille morts à ce pauvre ermite pervers un peu trop curieux et pervers à leur goût.

_Finie, enfin, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, désolé pour la fin je l'aime pas trop mais j'arrive pas à la changer, bouuu._

_Sinon donnez moi des coms que je sache si ça vous à plu comme suite. _


End file.
